Spas or Bones
by Evangeline's Angel
Summary: Willow, my OC, and Angela have a moment of bonding in the Bone Room. Read A Change in the Line Up first, it comes first in the series. Read and review!


**AN: Hey all, this is a one shot set between **_**A Change in the Game**_** and **_**The Memories in a Shallow Grave.**_** Just a bit of interpersonal bonding between my OC, Willow Payne, and Angela. This one shot is 624 words long, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I would however suggest you read "A Change in the Line Up" before this, because it gives very little back story to who Willow is. Anyway, here you are!**

**Spas or Bones**

Willow had been working at the Jeffersonian for only a few weeks when she was first invited on the group post-case outing. While she enjoyed herself, it was a bit awkward for her being that she couldn't drink, and most everyone else could. Though she and Angela had become quite close over the few weeks they had known each other. It likely had something to do with Angela's need to 'mother' that had extended to everyone who would give her even the smallest inkling that they needed it. Being nineteen, Willow unintentionally oozed the vibe that she needed to be mothered.

As time had gone on, however, it became apparent to Angela that it wasn't just Willow's age that had subconsciously demanded that she be mothered, but something more. Which of course, led to her inviting Willow out for girls days, shopping and such. Usually it was just lunch or dinner while they worked, but occasionally Angela had invited Willow to dinner with her and Jack. Angela had even gone out of her way to make sure that Willow was included in the team gatherings, beyond just an invite. It wasn't until two months of knowing each other though, that Angela invited Willow to a spa day that Brennan had turned down.

"Come on, Willow. It will do you some good. You've been cooped up here in the bone room or Limbo or helping solve a murder non-stop for the last three weeks. You haven't taken a single day off. Join me!" Angela begged the younger woman.

"I can't, Ange." Willow said without elaborating. She was standing over a skeleton of an unidentified male who had been found in Washington State by hikers. "Besides, he deserves peace, and a name, a face. He was so young. Younger than I am."

"I can give him a face," Angela argued, "if you come with me."

Willow looked up at the woman who stood opposite her. Angela stood with her hands clasped together with a hopeful look on her face. She sighed and shook her head. "I can't afford it, Ange. Not all of us are independently wealthy or married to someone who is."

"Surely your mom or dad would help you out if you're in a tough spot." Angela said curiously. Her words were phrased as a statement, but her tone conveyed a question. In all the time the pair had spent together, Willow had never mentioned her parents.

"Perhaps my mother would, if she could, but she can't." Willow said and picked up the fourth rib on the right side of the man to examine a small nick she saw there before dismissing it as a post-mortem scavengers tooth mark. "I've lived on scholarship money since I was twelve. And I'm running out. I have to pay rent now, and all those other bills, money's tight."

Angela frowned. "What about your dad? Couldn't he help?"

Willow snorted and looked at Angela. "He hasn't spoken to me since I went to do my grad work off the continent." Willow glanced up to see Angela still curiously looking at her. "I was fifteen at the time."

"Oh." Angela pouted to herself. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you give him a face? He's only sixteen, at most seventeen, but he's been dead for at least five years. He deserves to go home." Willow asked.

Angela nodded. "I can do that." She picked up the skull after donning a pair of latex gloves and made her way from the room. Angela paused in the doorway and looked back at the teen. "Let me know if you need absolutely anything else, okay sweetie?"

Willow smiled a soft almost wistful smile and responded, "I will. Thanks Angela."


End file.
